Dusk to Dawn
by HeadGirl91
Summary: AU. Non-magic. Twilight Crossover. Slash. "Guys, this is Harry Potter. He's going to be one of us." Harry moves to Forks after being expelled, and is in for the shock of a lifetime. HIATUS
1. Welcome to Forks

**HeadGirl91: My first attempt at a crossover. Please be as honest as possible.**

**Warnings: Slash, AU, Some Violence.**

**Pairings: Harry/Edward, Sirius/Remus, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Tom/Bellatrix**

* * *

Nobody knew why Harry Potter was alive.

By all evidence, he should have died when he was one; when his parents were murdered. It was a serial killer, people were told. This one person had killed numerous people over a span of eleven years. Nobody had been left alive... until Harry James Potter.

James and Lily Potter had been the last victims... in England at any rate. The police thought that he might have escaped the country; no trace of him had ever been found.

XXX

Sixteen years later, Harry Potter was... surviving. He couldn't call what he was doing _living_; that would imply _having _a life. The Dursleys would never have let him have one of those.

The Dursleys were Harry's last remaining relatives. Not that they'd ever admit being related, if they could help it.

When Harry and his cousin, Dudley, were eleven years old, Vernon Dursley's company, Grunnings, relocated him to America. Harry was now seventeen and he had been expelled from his high school.

It wasn't his fault. Everyone just assumed it was.

Ever since they were toddlers, Dudley Dursley had been a bully. It didn't seem to matter how old they were, or what _continent _they were on. Dudley continued to be a bully, and Harry continued to get the blame. It was quite clever, Harry had to admit. The teachers noticed that the bullying started when the two of them came to the school. Everyone pointed the blame at Harry. Most of them were too scared of Dudley and his gang not to. Even the victims of Dudley's bullying told the teachers it was Harry. Harry had no one that was willing to stand up for him. Harry wasn't _allowed _to have friends. Dudley saw to that.

After being expelled, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were at a loss for what to do. The nearest high school he could go to was miles away. They weren't prepared to shell out money on travel expenses for their good-for-nothing nephew. Finally the decision was made that Harry would go to live with a couple of his father's friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Sirius and Remus had moved to America, where Sirius had family, when the courts refused to give Sirius custody of Harry when James and Lily died. The judge was old-fashioned and didn't like the idea of sending a young boy to live with someone who lived with another man.

The Dursleys heavily disapproved of Sirius and Remus, but figured that if it meant getting rid of Harry; they weren't going to be picky.

So that was why Harry Potter was on his way to Forks, Washington.

XXX

"You look _so_ much like your dad!"

It must have been the tenth time Sirius had said it. Harry's patience was wearing thin. Remus noticed this and intervened.

"For goodness sake, Siri! Leave the boy alone!" he smacked the man over the back of the head. Sirius huffed childishly. Harry giggled at him and sent Remus an appreciative look.

Remus nodded and smiled at him. "Now," he turned back to Sirius. "Are you going to behave and eat your dinner, or are you going to bed... sorry, the _couch_... without dinner?"

Sirius paled and promised to be good, sitting down at the dinner table meekly. Harry got the impression that this was something that happened quite often. Remus chuckled and gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek before getting back to the dinner. Harry smiled softly. He had never seen to people as obviously in love as his new guardians. It was nice to see.

"So, Harry," Remus began, dishing out potatoes on to everyone's plate. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. "Um... yeah" he said quietly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances over Harry's head. He hadn't said much since they had picked him up at the airport.

Dinner passed pretty much in silence. Sirius and Remus attempted to make conversation several more times. Harry just answered monosyllabically in a quiet tone, as if he were unused to conversation, so they eventually gave up.

XXX

The next morning, Harry drove to school in Remus's car. Remus had let him borrow it until he had enough money saved up to buy his own, and conned Sirius into driving him to work instead. Remus worked at the town library, and Sirius worked for the police department.

Harry parked up and walked to the front office. It was a good thing that things were clearly marked. He went up to the front desk.

"Um... hi," he said to the lady behind the desk. "I-I'm Harry Potter. I'm – uh – new."

The woman blinked. "Oh. Um..." she started rifling through papers. "Here's your class schedule and..."

She went on, handing Harry things and giving further instructions. Harry nodded and smiled politely.

The woman's eyes followed the tiny, polite, pale boy through the door, shocked. _That_ was the boy that had been expelled for bullying?

XXX

Edward Cullen was bored. All the mind-numbing thoughts of these teenagers were starting to get to him. He was about to leave when something caught his attention.

_That's the boy that got expelled from his school for bullying?_

It was Tyler Crowley. Edward looked up and followed his gaze to the other end of the room, where a small boy sat on his own, shoulders hunched over his food, not looking at anyone. Edward had to admit, the boy looked one of the least likely people to bully anyone. He looked more like a bully victim, than anything.

Edward frowned, looking across the room more intensely. He couldn't hear _any_ of this boy's thoughts. That had never happened before.

He turned to his 'brothers and sisters'. Alice was staring at the boy also, her eyes glassy. She turned to Edward.

_I can't see any of our futures without him in it._ She told him.

Alice stood up.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" Edward hissed.

_Who am I to tempt fate? _She said pleasantly, walking away.

Edward watched her progress with interest, fascinated by whatever the psychic vampire was going to do.

XXX

Harry was stunned when the beautiful pixie-like girl stopped in front of his lunch table.

"Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm Alice Cullen! Would you like to sit with us?"

Harry blinked. "Um... us?" was the only intelligent thing he could think of.

Alice nodded. "Me and my foster brothers and sisters; Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper's my boyfriend too," she added.

"Um... okay." Harry picked up his tray and followed the bubbly girl across the room.

XXX

_What the hell does she think she's doing?_

This was from Rosalie.

_What's Alice Cullen doing with the new kid?_

_He looks scared stiff!  
_

_He's going to sit with the _Cullens_?!_

_How could _he _have been a bully?_

This was from everyone else in the room.

Alice walked gracefully across the room, with the new kid behind her. When she got to the rest of her 'family', she stopped.

"Guys, this is Harry Potter. He's going to be one of us."


	2. Observations

**HeadGirl91: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am so glad you guys love this story so much! And thank you to those who reminded me that I forgot to put that it is non-magic. There will be characters and possibly a few situations similar to Harry Potter, but it is in the non-magic world. Thanks xxx**

* * *

There was a shocked silence for a few moments before the others turned to Edward.

_Edward, what is she_ thinking_?!_ Rosalie wanted to know.

The others' thoughts were along the same lines.

He tried to get into Alice's thoughts.

"I can't tell," he admitted, too low for human ears to pick up. "She's just thinking about how much she wants to take this human shopping."

Alice looked smug.

XXX

"Wait, what?" Harry looked confused. "One of you...? Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

They all looked to Edward again, Harry noticed.

"Later," he shook his head. "We can't talk about this here."

"But-" Harry wasn't going to let it go that easily. "What are you-"

Edward shook his head. "Later," he insisted. "We'll meet you in the parking lot after school."

Harry nodded. Hopefully he'd get the answers he was looking for then.

XXX

Edward and Harry had one class together before the end of school: Biology.

Harry liked Biology. He was pretty good at most subjects, but Biology interested him. Having spent most of his life in one library or another, harry was pretty much self-educated, so he didn't really need to pay attention to the lesson. He spent his time, instead, considering the Cullens; in particular the one sat next to him.

Edward Cullen was different. Out of all of the rest of his family, Harry had to admit that Edward was the one that interested him the most. Not as tall as Jasper, as muscled as Emmett, as stunning as Rosalie, as pixie-like as Alice; he seemed to the casual observer, the younger brother. But, if you were paying attention, you would see that the others all looked to Edward like some sort of authority. It was Edward that Alice seemed to be trying to convince about Harry in particular, he thought.

He shook his head. He would find out soon enough what this lunchtime had been about. He was nothing if not patient.

Meanwhile, he studied the boy sat next to him. Fate _would _put the only spare seat next to Edward Cullen. When Harry looked over, he saw Edward was scrutenising him. When Edward saw he had been caught, he looked away, a puzzled expression on his face.

"...Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up, aware he had just been asked a question.

"Sorry sir, could you repeat the question, please?" he asked, politely.

"What is the function of mitochondria?" the teacher repeated.

"It is the site of aerobic respiration," Harry answered automatically.

The teacher nodded and went on to ask other people different questions.

Harry sighed. He couldn't wait until the end of the day.

XXX

Edward was frustrated.

He just could not figure this small human out!

Since he had become a vampire, he had never _not_ been able to read another person's mind; be it human or vampire... until now.

He felt so lost without his talent. He didn't know anything about Harry Potter. He wanted to know more. This human... fascinated him. He couldn't really explain it any other way. The boy was small, so tiny and fragile-looking, he looked younger than his seventeen-years; he looked as if he could be a freshman, not a senior. Yet, his green eyes were captivating. They gave away the fact that he was _not_ young. They seemed to contain a certain quality that Edward couldn't quite place; it was almost as if the green eyes were showing people that the person behind them had had to grow up very quickly in a short space of time.

Edward had never wanted to know about a person as much before in all his existence. Usually his ability meant that he knew more about people that he _wanted _to know. It gave him a somewhat jaded outlook on life, knowing what everyone was really thinking. But Harry looked so _innocent._ But, again, his eyes told the different story. The boy had lost all remnants of his innocence long ago.

XXX

When Harry walked to the parking lot after Gym, he saw that the Cullens were all stood near a Silver Volvo. As he walked closer they seemed to notice his presence and all got into the car, bar Alice. Harry noticed the blonde one, Rosalie he now remembered, still had time to send him a scornful look.

Harry rolled his eyes as Alice bounced up to him. "We're going to go to our house," she told him. "That's where we'll explain, as it affects Carlisle and Esme as well. Is it okay if I ride with you? I can give you directions when you lose sight of Edward's car."

Harry nodded. "Um... _When_ I lose sight of Edward's car?" he asked.

Alice grinned. "We all like to drive fast," she confessed.

Harry nodded in understanding and, sure enough, saw The Volvo speeding off. He held the passenger door open for Alice before going around to the other side and getting in himself.

Alice refused to answer any of Harry's questions until they got to their house; she only answered questions related to where they were going.

XXX

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper got out of the car and entered their house. Thankfully, Carlisle was already finished work for the day. He and Esme were in the living room when they walked in.

'_What's wrong?' _frowned Carlisle.

"Alice had gone insane!" Edward scowled.

Jasper shot him a look. "She has not gone insane," he defended his mate. "You know as well as I do that Alice always has a reason behind anything she does!"

"What happened?" Esme asked, worriedly.

Emmett shook his head. "You'll have to ask Alice when she gets here. She's bringing a _human."_

XXX

Harry followed Alice's directions and arrived at the Cullens' house in ten minutes. He got out of the car and followed the small girl up the path and through the front door.

When he got inside, he was met with stares from six inhumanly beautiful people.

"Now Alice," spoke a blonde man Harry hadn't yet met, but assumed to be Dr Cullen. "Will you tell us what's going on?"


	3. Powers

**HeadGirl91: I don't own any of it. JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer do. :(**

* * *

Alice smiled. "Harry," she turned to him. "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, as you know. This is Esme and Carlisle," she nodded toward the man and woman he hadn't met before. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Harry Potter."

Harry smiled shyly, and mumbled a "Hi."

Carlisle nodded. "How do you do, Harry."

Esme smiled warmly. "Yes, it's nice to meet you, my dear."

Alice turned to her family. "I can't see any of our futures without Harry in it. From the moment he started our school, his lives became entangled in ours'. However it happens, be it by accident or on purpose, by us or another, now or another time, Harry will be one of us."

There was silence as the Cullens digested this information.

Harry looked from one to the other of them, before saying, timidly, "I... erm... I'm sorry, but one of you?" He looked confused. "Who are you?"

Alice looked as if she was about to answer, but Rosalie interrupted.

"_Alice!_" she hissed. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just go around _telling_ people! It's a secret! People are not supposed to know!"

Alice sighed. "Rose," she said plainly. "He has to know. There's no way around it; especially if he's to be one of us."

Rosalie grumbled, but looked defeated, so Alice continued.

"Harry, we're vampires."

Harry blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, that was not it. Vampires? Were they having him on? Vampires weren't real, were they? Although, he could tell by the looks on the Cullens' faces, they were deadly serious.

"V-vampires?"

He suddenly had an overwhelming need to sit down. He swayed violently just before his knees buckled. Quick as a flash, though Harry hadn't even seen him move, Edward was there. He caught Harry before he hit the floor. As soon as Edward's unnaturally cold skin brushed his, Harry felt something akin to a small shock travel up his arm.

_He's so beautiful._

It was Edward's voice. It came from Edward's general direction. But it wasn't Edward who had said it. It couldn't have been. Harry was looking right at him, studying the pale, perfect face. Edward's lips had not moved.

"What did you say?" Harry breathed, not really daring to believe that anyone could have said such a thing about him. No one ever had.

Edward looked confused. "Harry... I didn't say anything."

Harry frowned and stammered, "Y-you did. I-I'm sure you d-did. Y-you said I..." he trailed off losing confidence. "You said I was beautiful," he said very quietly, but Edward heard him.

His eyes widened. "I didn't _say_ that; I _thought _it." He looked at Harry in shock.

"He can hear your thoughts?"

Carlisle's voice brought the two of them back to reality, and they broke each other's gaze. Harry realised that he was still in Edward's arms. He blushed and stepped backwards.

"Erm... only when he touched me," Harry told Carlisle. "I assure you I don't usually go around hearing other peoples' voices in my head."

Carlisle seemed amused and glanced at Edward before answering, "No, I'd imagine not." He seemed to be considering something. "Do you think that's Harry's power? Hearing thoughts by touching other people? Similar to Aro's?"

Everyone seemed to be thinking about it.

"Who's Aro?" Harry asked.

"Another vampire," Jasper replied. "He's a part of the Volturi. They're like vampire royalty. They enforce our laws." Harry nodded in understanding.

"But I don't usually hear thoughts when I touch people. That's the first time it has ever happened to me."

Emmett spoke for the first time. "Why don't we try again? If Harry doesn't mind, that is?"

Everyone looked at Harry, who shrugged uncomfortably. Edward, who was still the nearest, held his hand out. Harry reached out and took the cold hand in his own. Suddenly, he was flooded with voices.

_I wonder if it worked?_

_He's rather small._

_Idiots. Getting a human involved..._

_He's far too skinny._

_I can't get a read on him at all..._

_Oh. I'm going to have so much fun shopping with this little human! Green will match his eyes perfectly..._

_Why can't I hear his thoughts?_

Harry yanked his hand from Edward's grasp, and the voices thankfully stopped.

"Harry?" Esme's voice sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

He kept shaking his head, as if to dislodge water from his ears. His head was pounding. "Everybody. I could hear _everybody._"

Edward frowned. "I think..." He turned to his brother. "Jasper! Come here and take my place for a second."

Jasper nodded and walked over to Harry. He reached out and took Harry's hand, like Edward had. As soon as Harry's warm skin met the cold skin of the blond vampire (cold skin was obviously a vampiric trait), Harry was overwhelmed. A rush of emotion swept over him. Worry was radiating from Esme and Carlisle; excitement from Alice; contempt from Rosalie, with a little curiosity mixed in; intrigue from Emmett; confusion from Jasper; confusion with something else Harry wasn't able to recognise from Edward. He had never felt so much at once before. He wasn't sure whether to laugh, yell, or burst into tears.

Harry let go of Jasper's hand and, like before, it all stopped.

Edward looked at him. "Well?" he asked.

"Emotion," Harry answered faintly, still slightly dizzy from all of it. "A lot of emotion."

Carlisle gasped in realisation. Edward looked triumphant.

"He _shares_ powers," Carlisle realised. Edward nodded.

Harry looked confused. "Wait... powers?"

Edward explained. "Some vampires have special powers. This sharing thing will probably amplify when you become a vampire. I can read minds, Jasper can feel and control others' emotions and Alice can sense the future."

Harry looked alarmed. "You can read my mind?"

Shaking his head, Edward replied, "No. I can't. You seem to be the only person it doesn't work on."

Jasper nodded. "Same for me. I can't tell what you're feeling, either."

"And I can't see your future," Alice chirped in.

They all looked at her.

"But I thought you said...?" Rosalie looked confused.

"No," Alice shook her head. "That wasn't his future I saw. It was ours. He was just in it."

There was silence for a few moments, until something that had been nagging at Harry for a while finally clicked in his brain.

"Wait... _when_ I become a vampire?!"


	4. Contemplating Happiness

**Sorry for the wait everybody, but I had exams and I've only recently got over a 'near fatal case of **_**Writous Blockous'**_**, as my friend Celeste has put it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I pray that you don't have to wait so long for the next one.**

* * *

Harry stood there in shock. Alice winced, aware that this was not going at all well. The little human was so overwhelmed. Maybe they should have eased him into it.

But it was too late now. What was done was done and they could do nothing about it.

She nodded. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I know you must feel-"

"No." He interrupted, shortly. "You don't know. Please don't presume you know anything about me. You can't just barge into my life and tell me what's going to happen! Real life does not work that way! My choices are my own. I will not have anyone tell me what I am and am not going to do. I have had enough of that with my aunt and uncle to last me all of your lifetimes. What made you think that I would be happy about this? You inform me that you are all vampires and assume that I am going to jump for joy when you tell me that I am going to be a vampire as well? What made you think that you could drag me here and tell me something like this?"

The Cullens all sat in shocked silence, watching the seventeen year-old human in front of them breathe heavily. His whole stature was radiating anger and irritation.

Alice finally spoke up as Harry turned to leave, stopping his progress.

"Harry," she murmured, quietly, but loud enough so that he could still hear it. "You were happy."

Harry paused for a second longer, but didn't turn around. He visibly took a deep breath and continued on his way out of the door.

The soft click of the door echoed throughout the house as if it had been slammed.

XXX

'You were happy'

How did they dare? What made them think that Harry would just drop everything and do what they said? Hadn't he just gotten out of a situation like that? There was no way on God's green Earth that he would willingly get back into something like that.

'You were happy'

He was better off without them. He would just spend the rest of his life doing... what? Harry thought about it for a minute and realised that he had no idea what he wanted to do. He had never had the choice before.

'You were happy'

He would do whatever the hell he wanted to do, he decided. No-one would be able to tell him what he should and shouldn't do again.

'You were happy'

But... to be happy? He had never really been happy before. His life with the Dursleys was downright miserable. Things were better now that he was with Sirius and Remus, but he wasn't completely happy.

'You were happy'

Harry had no idea where he was driving. He stopped the car and got out, looking around. He was on the edge of the forest. He turned around, trying to get his bearings. There was a chuckle from behind him and he spun around.

There were a group of people standing there. Two women and five men. There were three blondes, an older woman, man and a boy who looked as if he were around Harry's age. They were obviously related. There was a tall, handsome man with dark hair and a cold smile. Next to him, standing as close as was humanly possible, was the other woman. She had heavy-lidded eyes and long black hair. Standing next to this woman was a pale young man with straw-coloured hair and freckles. Lastly, standing a little apart from the rest was a man with long black hair that shone in the moonlight. Unless one looked close enough, they would say that it was simply greasy.

All seven of these people had red eyes. They were stunningly beautiful.

Harry had a feeling that he had just met seven more vampires.

* * *

**Cyber cookies to anyone who can guess who these vampires are...**


	5. Caught

**This chapter is slightly longer than my previous one, but I promise that the story will pick up. There are several twists in the future, so watch out for them!**

* * *

Harry backed away slowly but before he'd even gone two steps, there was a blur and he had backed into something solid. He spun around and saw the vampire with straw coloured hair had cut him off.

"Where do you think you're going, little boy?" the vampire grinned maliciously.

"Barty," the dark haired handsome vampire snapped in a warning tone.

Barty's grin faltered and he bowed his head in submission. "Sorry, my Lord."

The handsome vampire that Barty had called 'Lord' made a small gesture. The others must have interpreted it the same way, because they all immediately moved to circle Harry. The leader stayed directly across from Harry. He tilted his head slightly, considering Harry with a small frown marring his features. The other vampires were all looking at their leader.

After almost a full minute of this, in which Harry daren't make a move, the vampire shook his head. "I can sense nothing special about this one." The collective vampires seemed disheartened at this information. Then, the lead vampire smirked. "But that does not mean that we cannot make a meal out of him."

Harry's eyes widened. Suddenly, he wished that he had not stormed out of the Cullen's house earlier on.

The vampires started forward, boxing him in from all sides.

"Wait."

The voice startled Harry, who was preparing to be killed with as much dignity as he could muster, under the circumstances.

The voice had come from the leader. He was now sporting the most malevolent grin that Harry had ever seen.

"I have not had some decent fun in a long while," the vampire stated. "We shall play with this one first."

The atmosphere changed and Harry could almost feel the sadistic excitement enveloping him. He had the feeling that he was not going to be allowed a quick death.

The lead vampire took a few more steps towards Harry so that he was close enough to reach out and touch him. Sure enough, the vampire put his finger under Harry's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Hello, child," he spoke softly. "My name is Tom Riddle and I will be your executioner this evening."

XXX

"We shouldn't have just let him leave like that."

Edward was pacing the room. He just couldn't stay still.

"We should have explained it better. Been more subtle and started off slow."

"We did kinda just heap it on him, didn't we?" Alice sounded remorseful. "I am so sorry guys. I was just so excited. I couldn't help myself."

"It's not your fault, Alice," Carlisle soothed her. "You couldn't know he'd react like that."

"I'm going to find him."

The room was palpably shocked by Edward's statement.

"Edward! You can't possibly-"

But Edward cut Rosalie off. "I don't feel comfortable leaving things like that. I'll go to his house and I'll explain things. He's got to come around."

Esme walked towards her son. When she was stood directly in front of him, she looked at him searchingly. After a minute, she nodded. "You should go," she agreed, with a small smile.

Edward gave her a small hug before grabbing his car keys and leaving through the front door.

XXX

Harry met Tom's gaze steadily, unflinching. This seemed to amuse Tom.

"What is your name, child?" he asked.

Harry said nothing.

Tom raised an eyebrow, before smirking. "I do like to find out people's names before I kill them," he said conversationally. "I think it makes the kill that bit more personal." He straightened up. "So what is your name? You are going to die either way."

Harry still said nothing. He was ready to face death. He had been ready to face death for years. He never told anybody about his failed suicide attempt a few years ago. One of the other kids had found him in the school bathroom with a knife to his wrist. She prevented him from killing himself and he swore her to secrecy about it on the promise that he would never try again. He had not yet broken that promise, but he still felt it. Every day the feeling pressed in on him. He was ready to die; ready to leave this pathetic excuse for an existence behind.

Tom leaned back, probably coming to the conclusion that Harry's name was not going to be forthcoming. "Lucius?" he motioned over the elder blond male.

Lucius obliged, taking up Tom's previous position in front of Harry. He looked into Harry's eyes and intoned, _"You will tell us your name."_

Harry frowned in confusion. Did they really think that just changing the questioner would make him answer the question?

Obviously so, Harry noted, as shock appeared on the face of every vampire present. They had obviously expected him to do as Lucius wanted.

"My Lord, I-I-" Lucius stammered. "I don't know what is happening. This has never happened before!"

Tom studied Harry with a gleam in his cold, red eyes that Harry did not like one bit.

"Maybe I was wrong," he mused. "Maybe he is special." He paused, before smirking at Harry. "You will be a part of my family."

Harry closed his eyes in desperation.

_Not another one._

* * *

**A/N: Shamelessly advertising my forums.**

**If you like Twilight or Harry Potter, please visit one of my RPG forums. There are loads of canon characters still available and OCs are welcome. (Remove the spaces)**

http :// www . fanfiction . net / forum / Shadowed_Sky_A_Twilight_RPG / 62598/

http :// www . fanfiction . net / forum / Harry_Potter_and_the_RPG / 63110/

* * *


	6. One Way or Another

**I am really very, very, very sorry, everyone! I know I haven't updated recently, but I have been really snowed under with work sinceI started University. I technically don't have time to be doing this at all, especially now. I have an essay due in less than two weeks and this is my procrastination. XD**

* * *

Tom was smiling delightedly. It was definitely a sight Harry felt that he would be better off viewing from a distance; three thousand miles, or so would be preferable. A smile like that on someone with the mentality of Tom did not bode well for someone like Harry.

"Well," Tom began. "I think I'd better introduce you to the rest of our family, since you will be joining us very shortly."

He walked slowly around the circle. "This is only a small portion of my family. I am creating an army of vampires with special powers. My power is to assess the abilities in humans and gauge whether they would have powers, as a vampire. My power did not pick up anything special from you, so I assumed it meant that you had no power; that you weren't special. However, when Lucius's power did not work either... I'm afraid I am getting ahead of myself." Tom shook his head. "You will be a part of my family and I prefer to tell new family members as much as possible before the actual turning. I've found it to be in my favour and saves time after the turning."

Tom paused in front of the dark-haired woman. She looked to be the same age as Tom himself; that is, in her mid-twenties. "My mate, Bellatrix," Tom introduced. He held out his hand to the woman and Bellatrix put her smaller hand in his. Tom brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. The woman practically buzzed with glee at the attention, but did not make another move. "Bella has the power to kill any living thing, instantly." He hadn't yet dropped Bellatrix's hand. "No marks; no visible cause of death that any human or vampire would be able to ascertain. It is like a masterpiece"

Tom kissed her hand again, before dropping it and walked on to the next person. He stopped in front of the sandy-haired young man.

"Barty Crouch is the only one of my followers here with me today, who was not turned by me. He was turned by his father, who used his power to keep Barty under his control. His father wouldn't join me, but after I killed him, Barty gladly joined me."

Barty grinned, inclining his head gratefully to his Lord.

Tom moved on. "Severus Snape." He indicated the tall, dark haired man with the slight hooked nose. The man... Severus... inclined his head to his Lord. "Severus can sense peoples' paths. He can sense where people are going, where they've come from. It is especially fortunate for us because we can know if someone is coming our way with a good deal of notice."

Tom moved on to the three blondes. "The Malfoy family," he began. "They are relatively new to-"

He was cut off by Severus's urgent tone. "My Lord, another Vampire. He's heading this way. He seems to be searching for the boy." Severus had his eyes closed and one hand on his head.

Tom looked at Harry quizzically, then turned to Severus. "I am not giving up this boy just so he can be another's meal, Severus."

"No, my Lord," Severus replied, shaking his head. "His path is... complex... He..." Severus looked up. "Animal drinker, my Lord."

Tom's upper lip curled in disgust. "We need to go." He turned to the female Malfoy. "Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded and concentrated slightly. After a few seconds she nodded. "It is done, my Lord."

"Very well." Tom looked around. "Let's go."

He turned to look at Harry one last time, before leaving so fast it was almost a blur. The rest of the vampires disappeared almost as fast. Harry noticed that the youngest Malfoy was the last to leave. His eyes hadn't left Harry since it had all started, and he gave a little smirk before leaving.

**---**

Edward was driving along the road, and drove right by Harry's car before realising what it was. He backed up and got out of the car. Harry was sat on the ground a little way away from the vehicle, just staring blankly ahead.

"Harry?" Edward asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked up and blinked. It took a few seconds to clear his head enough so that he was coherent enough. He opened his mouth to tell Edward everything. All about the vampires that were in town. About their plans for him.

But nothing happened. It was like he physically couldn't force the words out of his mouth. He tried again. The same thing happened. It was like the words got caught in his throat and refused to be spoken/. After a few attempts, he stopped, frustrated, near to crying with exasperation. He needed to tell Edward, to warn him. Harry needed help and the Cullens were the only ones he could think of that were even remotely capable of helping him.

Harry noticed Edward was still looking at him with worry. "Yeah," he finally managed to whisper. "I'm fine." What else could he possible say? Everything he wanted to say couldn't be said.

In that moment, Harry made his mind up. He would have to stick with the Cullens. He would keep attempting to say something, but sooner or later, he hoped things would work out; one way or another.

* * *

**Please review XD**


	7. Harry the Cannibal?

**I want to apologise again and again for not updating sooner. I really have no excuse. I'm going to try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can. In fact, I'm starting to write it now. xxx**

* * *

It was only Harry's second day at school, but it felt like he had been in Forks for an age. So much had happened. He didn't even fully understand half of it. Most of it was so unreal. Vampires? And how come they all seemed so interested in Harry? Did he have some sort of neon sign following him around? _'Yummy Vampire Treat!'?_

As soon as he had got back home, Harry had gone straight to the shower. The way Tom and his vampires looked at him – like he was a piece of meat – had made his skin crawl. Well, he supposed, to them he _was_ just a piece of meat. Harry scrubbed at his skin until it was red raw, but it only went halfway to making him feel better. He stayed in his room, passing on dinner when Sirius came up to ask.

He hadn't had breakfast either, and by fourth period, he was really regretting it. Which was why, when the bell rang for lunch, Harry grabbed his bag and zoomed out of the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

This turned out to have been pointless, however. When he got to the cafeteria, he had to wait in the queue. He was stood behind the insipid gossipy girls. They were truly the bane of his existence. Every school had them. They were the girls who weren't exactly the most popular, but liked to think they were... or could be, some day. There was a new girl with them. Well, Harry assumed she was a new girl. He was really no judge. But the way they kept asking her about herself made him think that she can't have been here very long.

"So, Bella, what have you got after lunch?" one of the girls asked.

"Physics." The new girl wrinkled her nose. "There weren't really any spaces, but they had to do something. I much prefer Biology, but the teacher refused. Apparently three new students in one week is too much for him to cope with. And apparently that blond kid requested Biology before I did."

The girls moved on and Harry seized the opportunity to grab food as fast as he could.

"Jeez." He looked up to find that all the girls were staring at him. "Calm down. There's not, like, a world shortage of pudding!" one of the girls sneered. The rest of them laughed as if this was the funniest thing they had heard in ages. Well, around here, it probably was.

"I'm hungry," Harry said, simply. "Now are you going to get out of my way quickly so that I can finish? Or am I going to have to resort to cannibalism?" They scattered, just like Harry knew they would.

Harry took his tray and sat next to Edward, digging into his food. He glanced up into five amused expressions. "Wha'?" he mumbled around his mouthful.

"Contemplating cannibalism on your second day, Harry?" Edward grinned. "Must be bad. Are we all in danger?" Edward wasn't going to question Harry's sudden change of heart in associating with them. The drive home before Edward had caught up with the teenager seemed to have been enough to think about it. He didn't want Harry to change his mind again.

Harry pretended to think about it for a moment. "No," he sighed. "I think you five are safe, at least." All five Cullen's laughed and Harry took another bite from his slice of pizza. His eyes travelled across the room. He paused, and then backtracked. Someone was looking at him. He could feel the gaze penetrating him.

Harry froze. He had found the person who hadn't taken their eyes off of him.

He looked into the familiar red eyed gaze of Draco Malfoy.


	8. Looking For Me?

**I am sorry for not updating for a while, but Real Life got really Real for me lately. I hope that you all forgive me.**

* * *

Harry couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. What was Draco Malfoy doing in the school cafeteria? And why hadn't anyone noticed his red eyes? Come to think of it, why hadn't the Cullen's reacted to the presence of another vampire?

He turned to Edward, mouth open to ask him about it, but once again, nothing happened. Harry growled in frustration and pushed his food away.

"Harry?" Edward asked, concerned. "What's the matter?"

"All of a sudden, I don't feel very well," Harry murmured, turning back to Draco Malfoy. The vampire smirked at him before getting up from the table he was sat at and sauntering out of the room.

Harry knew that it was probably the most idiotic thing he would ever do in, what was now becoming his increasingly short life, but he knew that he needed to confront Draco. He needed to have some answers. Why couldn't he say anything of what had happened? Why hadn't the Cullens noticed another vampire in the room? Why were students walking past and even talking to the vampire without seeming to notice the intense red eyes that seemed to bore into your very soul? What was Draco doing at Forks High School? Why were the vampires in Forks in the first place?

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Harry reassured Edward, who had started to rise when he did. "I assure you, I don't need an escort. See you in Biology, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry left the cafeteria, walking in the direction that he had seen Draco going.

Looking around for any sign of the vampire, Harry's heart raced. He didn't even know what he would say when he caught Draco. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning... Or at all this week, come to think of it. Did he think he was just going to demand answers out of a blood-sucking vampire?

Harry sighed. Who did he think he was kidding? He couldn't do it. He turned around to go back to the cafeteria and almost ran into somebody who had been walking behind him.

"Oh, sorry..." Harry said automatically, before stopping and feeling his blood grow as cold as the skin of the smirking vampire in front of him.

"Looking for me... _Harry_?" Draco said silkily. Harry tried to back away, but Draco just caught his wrist firmly before he had even moved more than an inch.

"Y-yes... I-I mean n-no... I m-mean..." Harry stammered.

"Aww... Poor little Harry. Am I scaring you? I don't mean to. I mean, what's so scary about me?" Draco grinned in a way that bared most of his teeth in a threatening manner. "You know," he said, changing the subject. "I love these little towns. Everyone knows each other. They're all so friendly. I mean, you only need to ask the right questions and you get all the answers you want." He cocked his head, looking at Harry hungrily, making Harry's skin crawl. "So, Harry Potter... how's your godfather? Sirius Black, right?"

Harry paled. "Don't you go near him," he said, shakily.

Draco chuckled. "Oh yeah? Well who's going to stop me? For that matter, who's going to stop me from killing you right now?"

Harry glanced around the hallway at all the people passing by before his eyes flicked back to Draco. Draco saw where his eyes had gone and he scoffed. "Oh really? You think that these useless _children_ could help you? After I'd finished with you, what makes you think I wouldn't slaughter the whole lot of them? Not to eat... just for fun."

Harry straightened up slightly, realising something. "Oh yeah? Well, I think if that's what you were going to do, you'd have done it already." He saw the vampire's jaw twitch slightly and knew he had been right.

"Listen to me, little boy," Draco snarled in a low voice. "We will have you. And I will gladly spend the next ten years making you suffer again and again. Just you wait."

And with that said, Draco let go of Harry's wrist and flounced off in the opposite direction. Harry just stayed stood in the middle of the hallway.

He didn't know what to do. But one thing he did know... he was completely alone in this.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Why Me?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Notes: **I'm sorry this wasn't out sooner, but I've had no internet :(

* * *

Harry sat through the agonising biology lesson on the edge of his seat. He was so nervous that when the teacher asked him a question he nearly jumped three feet in the air.

Harry got out of the room as quickly as possible, dodging Edward's attempt at making conversation and avoiding Draco's smirking gaze. It seemed to be just Harry's luck to be sharing the lesson with two vampires. One of whom would like to kill him and the other, who just wanted to 'talk and get to know him'. Honestly, he didn't know which one was more frightening.

Walking as fast as he could without gaining unwanted attention, Harry reached his car in record time. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that vampires were supposed to be fast. So to say that he was a little put off to find Draco leaning against the bonnet of his car would be an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, folding his arms defensively.

"Wasn't it _you_ that was searching for _me_ earlier?" asked Draco superiorly. He got off of the car and walked around to the passenger side. "Get in," he instructed.

Harry backed away slightly. "I'm going nowhere with you."

Draco shrugged. "I was only going to go with you to your house, but if you want to go nowhere..." Harry felt terror gripping his chest at the thought of Draco or any of the other vampires going near Sirius and Remus. The two had been so good to him. "But," Draco continued. "It would look weird if we were the only ones still in the parking lot. I think your boyfriend would get offended as well."

Harry fumbled with his keys. "B-boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you are completely oblivious to the mooning puppy dog eyes Edward Cullen keeps sending you? I thought you were just making him work for it."

Harry took a deep breath. "Look," he said. "Why are you here? I know it's not to help my struggling social life. And why can't anyone seem to notice you have red eyes? And-"

"You can see my real eyes?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Interesting."

"You mean no one else can?" Harry faltered.

"No. My power is appearing human in every sense. Vampires can't even smell that I'm anything other than human."

Harry sighed. "Well, why haven't the Cullens noticed all the other vampires running around town?" he asked.

Draco smiled. It was extraordinary to see something other than a smirk cross his face. "That would be my mother's doing. She has the ability to hide things in plain sight. Unless my mother tells people herself or explicitly gives you permission to say something, we will not be found; even if we are feeding from someone in plain sight."

Harry felt as if he could cry. Whatever he decided to do about these vampires, it seemed as though none of it would work.

"Please," Harry appealed. "Why me? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because my Lord wants you. He collects Vampires with powers." Draco stated. He smiled predatorily and brought up his hand to brush Harry's jaw line. Harry flinched back, automatically. "I wouldn't be averse to having you around either," he said silkily. He winked. "See you around," he whispered, and walked off, leaving Harry stood there in shock.

"Harry?" Edward's voice brought Harry out of his daze, making him jump. "Sorry," he apologised. "Um... I was just wondering..." Edward seemed uncharacteristically tongue-tied. Harry wondered if Draco was right. Did Edward like him? For that matter, how would Harry feel if Edward _did_ like him?

Harry wasn't sure. It wasn't like Edward wasn't attractive or anything. The vampire looked like a Greek God and had the whole kicked puppy-dog thing going for him. But Harry wasn't sure what to do in this situation. It had never happened before. People usually avoided him like the plague. He had never had the opportunity to explore his sexuality. It just wasn't something he had really thought about. Did he like guys? Did he like girls?

It took Harry a moment to realise Edward was staring at him expectantly. "Oh... sorry, what?" He had completely zoned out and missed what Edward had said.

"I said would you like to... maybe... hang out with me or something? I just want to get to know you... and that sounded just as lame the second time I said it."

Harry hesitated. "Are you asking me out?"

"What- Yes. No. I mean... umm..." he faltered. "I just thought, since you're going to be a Vampire, and I know you don't want it, but Alice says it's going to happen... I thought we should get to know each other. I think it will make things easier after you've turned if you have familiar people with you."

Harry thought about it. He figured that Draco or the other Vampires wouldn't have the chance to corner him if he was with the Cullens. And spending time with Edward wouldn't be all that bad either, he reasoned.

"Sure," he smiled.


	10. Is This a Date?

"So..." Harry walked companionably beside Edward down Forks' main road, coffee cup in hand. "This feels kind of like a date."

Harry saw Edward falter slightly before he recovered and kept walking like nothing had happened. "Oh?" he said nonchalantly. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you bought me coffee," Harry began. "And now you're showing me around town? Seems date-like to me."

Edward looked as if he was starting to panic. Harry imagined that if he were human, Edward would be turning red and starting to sweat. "Well... Um... That is to say..."

Harry was very tempted to just let Edward stumble on, but he wasn't really feeling that mean, so he interrupted. "It's okay Edward. So where are we going?" he changed the subject.

Edward grasped the change desperately. "I'm just going to show you to this place that..."

Harry listened with half an ear to Edward, his thoughts wandering. So that explained it. Edward did like him. The normally cool-and-collected vampire would have politely denied the date accusation if it wasn't how he felt.

Harry noticed that Edward had stopped talking and was now looking at him, as if waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, Edward," Harry apologised. "What was that?"

"I was just saying that there really isn't all that much in Forks, but there is this really great bookstore in Port Angeles that I wanted to show you., That is if you want to go with me?" He looked eager and Harry wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Sure," he smiled. "Can I borrow your phone to call home and tell Sirius and Remus where I'm going? Or Sirius will send the cruiser out for me."

Edward nodded, handing his phone over. Harry dialled the number and Remus picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Remus, it's Harry."

"_Hi Harry! When are you...? _Siri_! Stop that!"_

"I gather Sirius is already back from work," Harry laughed. "And getting into trouble already."

"_How that man got onto the police force, I'll never know." _Harry could practically hear Remus roll his eyes. _"So when are you coming home?"_

"That's the thing," Harry answered. "I'm hanging out with a friend and he wants to take me into Port Angeles. Is it alright if I go?"

"_Sure! Do you want me to save you some dinner, or are you getting something to eat?"_

Harry turned to Edward, who nodded, having heard the conversation with his vampiric hearing.

"We'll get something," he confirmed. "I'll see you later."

"_Bye, Harry. Have fun!"_

Harry ended the call and turned to Edward. "Shall we go then?"

_An Undisclosed Location_

Tom sat regally in a straight-backed chair by the fire. The fire was purely for atmosphere. It did nothing for the Vampires' comfort. He heard someone enter the room, and looked up. "Ah, Draco. What news do you have to report?"

"Mother's gift still works, my lord. But he could see straight through mine," Draco answered, head bowed in respect.

Tom paused, finger tapping on the arm of the chair. "It is as I thought," he nodded. "Any gifts that work directly on a person do not work on him. You alter peoples' perceptions, therefore he could see through it. I could sense nothing special. Your father could not control him." He paused again. "Yet it is us that your mother's gift protects. Any mention of us, anywhere, be it written or spoken, will not be known to people that we have not already revealed ourselves to."

Draco risked lifting his head up to look at his lord. Tom had his head tilted, brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"I found out his name, my lord," Draco said hesitantly. Tom looked at the young vampire with interest. "His name is Harry James Potter."

Tom looked up in surprise. "Potter, you say?"

Draco nodded.

Tom sat back in his seat, smiling slightly. "Now that is a name I haven't thought about in around sixteen years."

**TBC**

**A/N: **I am really sorry to announce that I am putting this story on hiatus for the time being. I know that many people out there love it, and I am very sorry, but people have commented on the shortness of my chapters (in varying degrees of politeness), and that is because Twilight is very much getting on my nerves at the moment. I think at the beginning, I was dazzled by the possibilities when I read Branwen777's Nothing Left to Hold, Early-Frost's Harry Potter and the Setting Sun, Mariel Nightstalker's Dark Clouds and azzie adams's Gives You Hell. Now I want to be able to work on other fics without feeling guilty that I haven't updated this one in a while and without people keep screaming at me in reviews to update. I will come back to this when I find that spark again that made me want to write this in the first place.

**A/N2: **I hope I explained why Narcissa's gift works when others don't. If you still don't get it, think of it as the Fidelius charm. The charm is placed on the building, not on other people.


End file.
